Inertia
by varterral
Summary: Things that are in motion, tend to stay in motion, whereas things at rest tend to stay at rest- an AU story in which Anders and Kariella Amell grow up in the Circle and love each other.


Inertia

Rating- T

Pairing- Amell/Anders

Summary- Things that are in motion, tend to stay in motion, whereas things at rest tend to stay at rest- an AU story in which Anders and Kariella grow up in the Circle and love each other.

Time- pre DA:O to post DA2

**26- Goodbye**

She noticed a new classmate and said "hello", to which he grinned, said "goodbye", and turned on his heels, sprinting to the door- his first attempt.

**23- Child**

Though the boy from the Anderfels was older, he was in the same class as her- and though she was undoubtedly more responsible than him, she was just a child to him.

**1- Motion**

He was always moving and fidgeting, and that's why he tries to escape... or at least, that's what the First Enchanter says to explain his behavior.

**37- Time**

Time was fickle when he was escaping, too slow when he was moving and too fast when others were moving- it's how he gets caught, every single time.

**12 - Wait**

Two escape attempts later, she was still smitten with the boy, and waiting for him to get out of solitary, which surprised him more than Greagoir's decision not to make him Tranquil.

**32- Eye**

What caught his eye, was her eyes, one blue and one green- he thought it was endearing and wondered why he never noticed before.

**13- Change**

While he was in solitary, she had changed, becoming a beautiful young lady, and she was not a child in his eyes any longer.

**10- Learn**

He took to healing almost like he did to escaping- it never felt like he was learning, and he found peace in it.

**19- Soul**

Their first of many stolen kisses was in the small area that was supposed to be a Chantry- when the Templars ask him why he goes there so often now, he grins and says "I'm making sure to get on the Maker's good side; I want my soul to be saved."

**49- Hunger**

He always ate like a refugee, fast and as much as he can, 'it's a good thing I love to cook,' she thinks as she hands him another bowl of soup.

**38 - Wash**

She was an excellent cook, and helped in the kitchen, whereas he was excellent at washing the dishes, and was sent to help almost every night.

**3- Young**

The Senior Enchanters shook their heads, but smiled when they saw the two apprentices giggling in the library, all of them thinking about how adorable their young love was.

**40- History**

In a hushed whisper, he told her of his past and his sister that fought until her last breath; she told him of not being able to remember anything outside of the Circle.

**7- One**

Along with one tear, his walls crashed down when he told her, and he realizes that he fell in love.

**20- Nice**

They think about how nice it would be if the other loved them back.

**34- Sing**

His singing voice was awful, and hers not much better, but they made even the most grumpy Templar chuckle behind his helm when they skipped around, singing every song they could think of.

**6- Gentle**

They were such opposites; him only gentle when it came to magic, and her gentle until it came to magic.

**50- Soul**

He didn't believe in the Maker because if anyone didn't deserve to be cursed and hated, to be caged in the Circle, it was her.

**18- Attention**

She loved the way he stole the spotlight, and was so graceful in the center of attention.

**25- Shadow**

He thought the way she stuck to the shadows, shying away from any attention, was absolutely adorable.

**31- Book**

The only thing to keep him still for hours, besides her, as the Enchanters learned, was a good book.

**36- Stop**

The Templars think that she's the one stopping him from escaping again; she is.

**17- Vision**

He notices that whenever she's in his line of vision, so is at least one Templar, looking at her lecherously.

**42- Bother**

One templar in particular bothers him, and he seethes when he sees the templar stare at her.

**9- Fear**

She has never been so scared in her life, and is powerless to defend herself with her magic drained, so she screws her eyes shut and screams his name, praying he'll hear.

**45- Naked**

Late at night, he hears her screaming his name and he comes running, no longer aware that he's not even wearing small clothes.

**39- Torn**

He bursts into her bedroom area and with one look at her tears, torn robes, and the templar trying to take his love, and he can't stop himself.

**8- Thousand**

He wishes he could kill that Templar thousands and thousands of times for what he did to her.

**29- Safe**

The only place she ever feel safe anymore is in the circle of his arms.

**28- Fortune**

The other mages tell him that he's fortunate he wasn't made Tranquil; he tells them he doesn't care, he would do anything for her.

**5- Wrong**

He catches himself thinking, this is wrong, as she pulls him into a not-so-chaste kiss, but that thought is driven away when he hears her tell him she loves him.

**16- Need**

He needs her just as much as she needs him and they deepen the kiss and try to find somewhere to balance themselves.

**44- Wall**

That somewhere happens to be against one of the tall bookcases that serve as the walls dividing the library, and as it turns out, a tall bookcase does not make a very sturdy wall.

**21- Fool**

They're sure they look like blubbering fools with their robes and hair disheveled and him on top of her while the two burn bright red all the way to the roots of their hair.

**22- Mad**

As soon as the pair got over the shock of toppling a bookcase wall over, they started giggling like madmen.

**4- Last**

At long last and gasping for air, he made a mental note to remember this so that he may one day, tell their children this story.

**46- Drive**

He snapped back into reality and realized they could never have children in the Circle and with that; his drive to escape was back, fiercer than ever before.

**48- Precious**

He couldn't leave her, his precious love, while he escapes, so he tries to convince her to go with him.

**43- God**

"The Maker wouldn't keep me locked in here if it wasn't his will, but you, you He has plans for," she started with a sad smile, "go on, I'll be fine here."

**2- Cool**

"How can you be so cool, so calm about this, you know this isn't right, and that we have to escape to have a future together, please, please don't make me leave you," he was begging, something that never happens.

**41- Power**

In the end, she had convinced him to go without her; she always had more power than even his own wishes.

**33- Never**

She had honestly never thought that living without him would be so hard; she had lived before she knew him, right?

**27- Hide**

They were both hiding, though in different ways- she was hiding her emotions from everyone else and he was hiding his body from the Templars.

**30- Ghost**

If he hadn't have known any better, she was a ghost that was haunting him in every moment, be it walking on the plains or walking in the Fade.

**14- Command**

"Tell me where he is, and I'll think about letting you off easily," stupid Greagoir, 'we all know you can't do anything to me,' she thinks bitterly while trying not to laugh in his face.

**35- Sudden**

As suddenly as he disappeared, he walked into the Circle with a smile on his face and kissed her hello, telling the Knight-Commander that he never told her where he left to.

**11- Blur**

Her vision blurred with tears of joy when she saw him, then tears of sorrow when he was taken to solitary again.

**47- Harm**

Even as he was lashed and nearly starved, all he could think about was how he harmed her by leaving.

**24- Now**

He gets brought back into the present when he hears a door open and sees her walk in, smiling and glowing like a beacon.

**15- Hold**

She sees him crying and holds him, much like he did her in another lifetime.


End file.
